This invention relates generally to cannabis and more particularly to the extraction of Cannabidiol (CBD).
Cababidiol is one of many active cannabinoids identified in cannabis. It is a major phytocannabinoid and accounts for up to 40% of the plant's extract. Further, CBD is considered to have a wider scope of medical application than tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). Unlike THC, CBD is considered to be non-psychoactive. A liquid form of CBD is used for the treatment of Dravet syndrome.
While early use of cannabis relied on rudimentary, if any, refining of the plant, the modern science in the field recognizes that there are abundant different cannabinoids which have varying affects and treatment modalities. Because of this, a variety of techniques have been developed to extract different cannabinoids from the leaves and stems of the marijuana plant.
There is a constant and growing need to obtain different cannabinoids so that patient treatment can be enhanced.